


My Little Lamb

by orphan_account



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Fluff, Gen, jane is so caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Joan knew that Jane preferred Katherine to her, but that didnt stop her small attempts at gaining the older woman's attention.
Relationships: Joan (Six) & Jane Seymour
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	My Little Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> i'm moving all my fics to here because i'm deleting my tumblr

Joan knew that Jane preferred Katherine to her, but that didnt stop her small attempts at gaining the older woman's attention. She would work twice as hard when she saw Jane walk onto the stage for rehearsals. Sometimes, she would even take her bag and coat, just to feel helpful. But, as hard as she tried Joan would always see Jane and Katherine joined at the hip. She knew she should feel happy, they had found a family. But all Joan felt was unrivaled jealousy.

Joan started to accept it, slowly at first, but the longer she saw the two together she was more okay with distancing herself from the queens. Her plans, however, were foiled just after their last show of the week.

Joan was sitting at her desk in the shared dressing room, when there was a knock at the door. "It's open!" She called, not bothering to look up from the music she was working on. The normal creak of the door didn't echo through the room, so Joan spared a glance over her shoulder and gasped when she saw who was standing there. Immediately, she shot up, dropping her pen. "M'lady, what can I do for you?"

"Oh, Joan," Joan could see the disappointed look in Jane's eyes when she saw who's room she walked into. "I thought you were Kitty."

The younger woman's hands curled into fists and she looked down, not wanting Jane to see the tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "Yeah, well, she isn't here. Now if you don't mind, I have work to finish." Her voice was acidic as she turned back to the desk and let a few tears spill.

"Joan," She knew that Jane was approaching her, so she quickly rubbed her eyes dry. "Would you like to talk about anything?" Jane sounded so sincere, it made Joan's heart wrench.

"Look, I'm sure Katherine is wondering where you are, why don't you just go to her." Her voice was hard. In a whisper she added, "Like you always do."

Jane's eyes widened, "Joan, dear, I came here to talk to you." She said quietly, stepping further into the room.

"Why?"

"You're my little lamb." Jane said quietly, watching Joan intently. The young female felt tears prick the back of her eyes and her hard exterior melt away.

"I-I am?" Her voice broke as she tried to hold her tears back.

"Of course you are! What makes you think differently?"

Suddenly, Joan realised what was going on. Joan was so busy pushing Jane away, that she didnt notice that she was the reason Jane moved onto Katherine. It was in Jane's nature to be a mother, and when Joan started to move away, Jane had to find someone else. Joan sobbed loudly and ran at full speed to her queen. She clung tightly to the woman and buried her face in her chest whispering, "I'm sorry." on repeat.

"Sorry for what?" Jane's arms had wrapped round her almost instantly.

"For being jealous and horrible."

"Were you jealous of me and Kitty?" Jane didn't sound angry, just upset at herself for not noticing it sooner. There was a feeble nod from the girl. "Oh darling, I thought you wanted a fresh start." Joan shook her head as violently as she could and tightened her grip. Jane planted a small kiss on her forehead. "I'm all yours for the rest of the day." It sounded like a promise.

"Can we go and get ice-cream?" Joan asked quietly.

"Of course my little lamb, but get changed out of your costume first, okay?"

Joan nodded and changed with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please leave a Kudos!


End file.
